ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho R. Emiko
Backstory Cho was born to Yukamuri and Totaro Emiko into the once wealthy, now poor Emiko household along with her brother, Benjiro. As a child she was taught of her Untamed Magic, something the Emiko Family was known for. She was a homeschool student and was quite academically gifted. Though as a teen she was went down a much more "rebellious" path. One day at dinner, a young man named Ren, knocked on their door and told them that Hu-Fung assassin's were coming to kill them. After the startling warning, she and her parents left the house. Later Cho found out that Ren was disowned for warning them. During Ren's stay at Chin-Tu City, she and Ren grew quite close, eventually starting to date. After a year Cho had a daughter, named Kaori. During the Black Lotus bombing of Chin-Tu City, she, Kaori, and Ren tried to flee the city, only to be stopped by several Bygonbourne warriors, one of them, named Masume, killed Ren, and Cho released a blast of Untamed Magic, killing a few of them, and injuring the others. After Ren's death, she and Kaori joined the Dragon's Lotus. Unknowns to her, Kaori was under the effects of several powerful controlling curses, and was spying on Cho and the rest of the order. When Benjiro joined the order she was overjoyed, as she had not seen him in four years. She worked very close with Benjiro on missions, wanting to catch up with him from the years that he had been away. She was surprised but happy to learn that he had found love in his life with Avery Scott. Once she learned that he was secretly working for the Black Lotus she was heartbroken, and when she Benjiro was sentenced to death the managed to convince the Council to let her 'fix' him. They agreed, Cho being eternally grateful. Sadly, Benjiro betrayed her, literally stabbing her in the back, puncturing one of her lungs. Cho was immediately put in the care of several Light Magic and Dragon Magic users, being healed in the next five days. When Benjiro escaped he told the Invoker of the Dragon's Lotus base, and the Black Lotus attacked the peace movement. Cho tried to escape with Kaori but the two were separated by two tundrians, leading to Cho fleeing with Sora, Alicia, and several others. Daxia staying behind to battle the two Tundrians. Benjiro followed the group and attacked Cho, the two having an Untamed magic duel, Cho gaining the upper hand multiple times, though never being able to kill her brother. At one point Sora shot a blast of Forbidden Magic at Benjiro, only to be overpowered by Benjiro's magic. Shortly after that, the group were ambushed by the Aishi Clan, Cho facing off against Irene Aishi, the two being evenly matched. Eventually, the Aishi Clan was attacked by the Shimonseki Clan, led by the Lord and Lordess of the clan. Cho would try to flee with Benjiro after he was stabbed in the stomach by Irene, but she was forced to leave without him by Sora and Alicia... Appearance Cho has tanned skin, with brownish black hair, and blueish greenish greyish eyes. Her common outfit consists of a grey shirt, and bleached jeans. As a member of the Dragon's Lotus, she wears a dark orange gi, with the ends of the gi being white. She wears black pants, combat boots, and the Dragon's Lotus Mask. Abilities *'Untamed Magic - '''something she has, though she rarely uses it. *'Ninjutsu - '''she is very good a hand-to-hand combat, and is very agile and swift. * '''Weapons - '''she is quite a good sword fighter. Relationships * Yukamuri Emiko - Mother; Deceased * Totaro Emiko - Father; Deceased * Benjiro F. Emiko - Brother; Presumably Deceased ** Nenevro A. Emiko-Scott - Nephew; Missing *Ren Hu-Fung - Boyfriend; Deceased * Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Daughter * Dragon's Lotus - Allies ** Daxia Xingli - Friend ** Sora Hu-Fung - Friend ** Alicia WongYi - Friend * Black Lotus - Enemies ** Masume F. Bygonbourne(née Akuto) - Enemy ** Invoker - Enemy Category:Dragon's Lotus Category:Masters of Untamed Magic Category:Emiko Family Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe